


Let's Play Doctor, Babe

by orphan_account



Series: Dr. Logan [1]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Roleplay, bottom!James, doctor!kink, doctor!logan, patient!james, top!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the Prank War, Logan has the chance to work alongside Doc Hollywood. After telling the guys, Carlos asks to see Logan's lab coat, and, well, Logan can't ignore how flushed and interested James looks after seeing him in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play Doctor, Babe

Logan sits on his bed, staring down at the letter in his hands. He folds and refolds it, the creases on the verge of tearing. He's happy, excited, and more than a little nervous. He finally sets the letter down on his bed and goes to open the small cardboard box the letter was taped to. He pulls back the flaps and inside sits a black leather bag, resting on top of what looks to be a white lab coat. 

Logan pulls out the bag and sets it next to the letter on his bed. With shaky hands, he reaches into the box and pulls out the white garment, unfolding it carefully. His eyes light up when he sees the 'Dr. Mitchell' stitched above the left breast pocket. He stands quickly and pulls it on, smoothing it down against his body. He sits back down on his bed, pulling the black bag onto his lap. He unzips it carefully, delving a hand inside immediately. He pulls out the stethoscope and wraps it around his neck, tucking it under the folds of his collar. He stands and moves to the mirror, a wide smile spreading across his face as he takes in his appearance.

He moves back to the bed, standing at the foot of it as he removes the remaining items. He sets them down next to the letter, then closes the bag and places it back in the box. "Pressure cuff, otoscope, opthalmoscope, reflex hammer," he says to himself, pointing at each of the items laid out.

"Hey Logan," Kendall says, knocking on the door, "Gustavo needs us to go back to the studio to rerecord one of the songs. Something about the levels being off."

"I'll be out in a minute," Logan calls back. He sighs softly and pulls the black bag back onto the bed, carefully putting everything back into it. He unwraps the stethoscope from around his neck and tucks it into the bag then zips it firmly shut. He shrugs out of the lab coat and folds it neatly, placing it back into the box. He puts the leather bag on top of it and drops the letter into it before closing the flaps and shoving it under his bed.

~*~

"I guess that'll do," Gustavo says through the headphones, rubbing his temples.

The boys rip the headphones from their ears and hook them around the microphone, quickly exiting the recording booth. 

"Hey um, I need to talk to Gustavo quick. Wait for me?" Logan asks, moving towards Gustavo's office.

"Everything okay?" Kendall asks, concern etched across his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine. I just need to ask him about this one part in that new song he gave us," Logan lies, deciding he'll tell Kendall, Carlos, and James the truth later.

"We'll wait for you outside. I wanna grab a hot dog from the food cart," Carlos butts in, rubbing his stomach to signify his hunger.

"K, I'll meet you out there," Logan agrees.

Kendall and Carlos turn and head out of the studio, James hanging back. "You sure everything's okay?" he asks, walking up to Logan and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Logan melts into the embrace, wrapping his arms around James' waist and resting his head against his chest. "Better than fine, actually. You can come in with me while I talk to Gustavo since I planned on telling you guys later, anyway," he offers, apprehension melting away at James' touch.

James readily agrees, pulling out of the embrace and twining his and Logan's fingers together. They move into Gustavo's office and sit in the chairs in front of his desk, waiting for him to enter. The second-hand on the clock ticks loudly in the silent room, Logan bouncing his leg anxiously.

"What do you guys want?" Gustavo asks rudely as he walks into his office and takes a seat behind his desk.

"Well, you see. I um-well," Logan begins, nerves seizing up.

"Spit it out," Gustavo interrupts, his voice laced with irritation.

"Okay, well, last week, while everyone was engaged in the Prank War, I spent the day working with Doc Hollywood, and today I received a letter in the mail from him, or the hospital really, to work with him, or rather shadow him," Logan explains nervously.

"What about the band?" James asks, his tone a little hurt.

Gustavo narrows his eyes at James before turning his attention back to Logan, "Yes, what about the band?"

"I'll still be a part of the band. It's only on days we're not recording or rehearsing, really only on the weekends, so it won't be interfering," Logan clarifies

James breathes a loud sigh of relief at Logan's words, earning another disgruntled look from Gustavo.

"It better not interfere. I mean it. Is that it?" Gustavo implores.

"Yeah, pretty much," Logan responds.

"You can leave my office, then."

James and Logan move quickly, not needing to be told twice. Their hands immediately find each other, their fingers lacing together until they reach the doors where they’re forced to drop the hold. They’re out to the people who matter most, but everyone had agreed it was best, for the time being, if they kept their relationship out of the public eye. The media could be downright brutal, and it was something they didn’t want affecting them, or the band. Not yet, at least. Not when they’re still so fresh and new, when one wrong move could send them right back to Minnesota.

Kelly is leaning against the car chatting idly with Kendall and Carlos when James and Logan walk up. “Ready to go?” she asks as she opens the car door, ushering the boys inside before climbing in herself.

~*~

The boys sit on the sofa in apartment 2J, their stomachs filled from their just eaten dinner. James and Logan are curled up together, James’ arms wrapped loosely around Logan’s waist. The TV is playing in the background, though no one is paying much attention to it.

“So, what did you really have to talk to Gustavo about?” Kendall asks, breaking the comfortable silence.

Logan tries to sit up to explain, but is pulled back down by James’ hold on him. He huffs in mock irritation, burrowing closer to James to signify he’s only kidding. “Uh, Doc Hollywood has offered to allow me to shadow him at the hospital-.”

“What about the band?” Kendall interrupts.

“If you’d let me finish,” Logan says, shooting Kendall an annoyed glance. “It’s only on days we’re not doing anything band related, weekends mostly, so there’s really nothing to worry about.”

“Oh. Well, that’s cool,” Kendall responds, slightly embarrassed by his outburst.

“So like, do you have a fancy lab coat and all those cool doctor gadgets?” Carlos asks, thoroughly intrigued.

“I do, actually. Doc Hollywood sent it along with the letter. Here, I’ll show you.” Logan rises off the sofa, James’ arms falling away. He quickly walks to his and James’ shared bedroom and pulls the box out from under his bed. He pulls back the flaps and grabs the black leather bag, setting it on his bed before pulling out the white coat, unfolding it and slipping it on. He grabs the bag and returns to the living room, standing in front of the sofa.

“Nice,” Carlos approves.

“Lookin’ sharp,” Kendall says with a chuckle.

James whistles in approval as his eyes rake over Logan’s body, the white lab coat making him look mature, professional, and utterly fucking breathtaking. Logan sends him a playful wink as he sets the bag onto the table, moving to sit in his previous position next to James. He opens the bag and pulls the contents out once again, placing them on the table. Carlos darts off the couch, making grabby hands at the items.

“Carlos! These are not toys!” Logan chastises him.

“Sorry, sorry,” Carlos apologizes.

“No, it’s fine. Just. Try to be careful, please.”

“What’s this?” Carlos asks, picking up one of the instruments.

“That is an otoscope. It’s used to look in peoples’ ears,” Logan says matter-of-factly.

Carlos ah’s at Logan’s knowledge, putting down the otoscope and picking up another item. He waves it in front of Logan, his question going unvoiced.

“That’s an ophthalmoscope. It’s used to determine the health of the retina and vitreous humor.”

Carlos nods and sets it down, picking up yet another instrument. “I know what this is!” Carlos exclaims, his face lighting up. “It’s a stethoscope. Hey Kendall, can I listen to your heart?”

“Um, I guess so,” Kendall says reluctantly.

Carlos claps in excitement and puts the ear tips into his ears, moving to sit next to Kendall. “Over or under his shirt?” he asks Logan.

“Either, really.”

Carlos places the diaphragm against Kendall’s chest, listening to the steady thump-thump of his heart. He pulls it away after a few moments, removing the ear tips from his ears. “This is so cool.”

“Oh man, I’ve gotta go,” Kendall states, looking down at his phone. “Jo wants to go to a movie tonight and I said I’d meet her in the lobby five minutes ago.” Kendall rises off the couch and darts out the door before anyone has a chance to say bye.

“I guess I can go hang out down at the pool, give you guys some alone time,” Carlos decides, wiggling his eyebrows to emphasize ‘alone time’. “Looks like James could really use it,” he finishes with a giggle, setting the stethoscope on the table and heading out the door.

Logan turns his attention to James, his mouth going dry as he takes in his appearance. James’ cheeks are flushed, his pupils completely dilated. His hands are gripping his thighs tightly, his bottom lip between his teeth. Logan swallows hard, his breath shaky as he asks, “does this doctor thing turn you on?”

“God yes,” James breathes. He grabs Logan’s hand, placing it over the fly of his pants. “Feel that? I’ve been so fucking hard since you walked out in that lab coat. And the way you know what those tools are called and what they’re for. It’s such a fucking turn on, Logan.”

“That’s Dr. Mitchell to you,” Logan says teasingly.

“Dr. Mitchell, huh? Well, doctor, I think I’m due for a check-up.”

Logan applies a light pressure to James’ erection, James thrusting into the touch. Logan pulls his hand away and rises off the sofa, quickly tossing all the medical instruments into the black bag and heading off towards the bedroom. He turns his head and sees James still sitting on the sofa. “You coming?”

“Oh, I will be,” James says with a wink, quickly following after Logan.

He enters the room, fully intending to push Logan up against the wall and kiss him until neither could breathe, but instead is met with Logan standing there, stethoscope draped around his neck.

“Ah, Mr. Diamond. Right on time. This way please,” Logan says, grabbing James by the wrist and guiding him to his bed. Logan steps away and grabs the pressure cuff, then sits in the chair at his desk, wheeling himself over to James.

“Now, I’m just going to wrap this around your arm. You’ll feel a slight pressure, but it’s nothing to worry about.” Logan pulls the stethoscope from around his neck, putting the ear tips into his ears. He then slides the pressure cuff up James’ arm, sealing the Velcro together. He holds the bulb firmly in one hand, the diaphragm of the stethoscope in the other. He squeezes the bulb a few times, his eyes on the gauge as he presses the stethoscope to the crook of James’ elbow. “Blood pressure is good,” he declares, allowing the cuff to deflate before removing it from James’ arm and tossing it to the bed.

James merely blinks at him, too caught up in the act to form proper words.

Logan pulls the ear tips from his ears, allowing the stethoscope to hook around his neck. He pulls the otoscope from the pocket of the lab coat, directing James to turn his head to peer into his ears. “You’ve got very clean ears, Mr. Diamond,” Logan whispers, nipping at James’ earlobe.

“Nngh,” James moan in response.

Logan returns the otoscope to his pocket and pulls out the ophthalmoscope, placing a hand to James’ jaw. He leans forward and moves his hand to James’ forehead, gently tugging his eyelid up as he examines each of his eyes through the device. “Such gorgeous eyes,” Logan murmurs.

“Okay, Mr. Diamond. I’m going to need you to remove your shirt,” Logan speaks, his volume returning to normal.

James only nods, pulling his shirt over his head and letting it fall to the floor. Logan returns the ear tips to his ears, and presses the diaphragm to James’ chest, just above his left nipple. “Your heart is beating pretty fast, Mr. Diamond,” Logan comments. “Am I making your heart race?” he asks seductively.

“Yes, Dr. Mitchell,” James responds, his voice breathy and low.

“Now, I’m going to need you to remove the rest of your clothing and lean over the desk, your legs spread,” Logan directs.

James stands and unbuckles his belt, pulling it through the loops and dropping it to the floor. He pops the button on his jeans and pulls down the zipper, then hooks his fingers into the waistband of his boxer briefs and jeans, sliding them down his legs. He steps out of the pool of clothing at his feet and walks over to the desk, bracing himself on his forearms as he leans over, his legs spread. “Like this?” he asks, turning his head to address Logan.

“Perfect,” Logan sighs, pressing the heel of his hand against his throbbing erection. The sight of James standing there, his ass sticking out slightly, sends a shiver down his spine, creates a pool of pulsing want low in his belly. He grabs the tube of lube from his bedside drawer, then moves to stand behind James. He flicks open the cap, pouring a small amount onto his fingers before setting it on the desk in front of him. He rubs his clean hand down the curve of James’ back, feeling the ripple of muscles beneath him. He trails his slick digits over James’ hole, circling the ring of muscle teasingly. He slides his middle finger in, crooking it slightly and pressing it against James’ prostate.

“Oh, fuck,” James pants, pushing back into the touch. “Do that again, please.”

Logan obliges, pulling his finger back a little and thrusting it back in, making James keen. He removes the digit, James groaning at the loss. 

“Turn around, Mr. Diamond,” Logan commands, stepping back to give James some space to move. “Hmm, look at that,” he says, his eyes drifting down to James’ leaking cock. He places his hands on James’ hips and drops to his knees, his mouth watering at the close proximity. He loosely wraps a hand around the base of James’ cock, the other trailing feather light over it. “This is the glans,” Logan says softly, brushing a finger across the head. “This is the corona and the sulcus,” he murmurs, rubbing his thumb along and below the ridge of the head.

James whines, thrusting his hips forward. Logan chuckles to himself as he places a kiss to the tip, pre-come smearing against his lips. He darts his tongue out and licks it away, moaning softly at the taste. He parts his lips and wraps them around the tip, sucking lightly. He swirls his tongue around the tip before taking more into his mouth, applying a gentle suction. He builds up a steady rhythm, his hand working in tandem with his mouth.

“Fuck, I love your mouth,” James moans, his hand falling to Logan’s face. He places his thumb at the corner of Logan’s mouth, feeling himself slide in and out. “Wait, wait. I don’t want to come yet, and if you keep going, I’m going to.”

Logan pulls off with an audible pop and rises to his feet. He pushes James back, James taking the hint and lifting himself onto the desk. Logan moves between his legs, wrapping his arms around his neck as he presses their lips together. He lets James control the kiss, his lips parting at the faint nudge of James’ tongue. James slips his tongue past Logan’s lips, licking into the warm, wet cavern. Logan moans into his mouth as their tongues slide together.

James pulls away and trails his lips to Logan’s jaw, the small amount of stubble tickling his lips. “You’re wearing too much clothes,” he says against Logan’s skin.

Logan nods in agreement, his arms falling from James’ neck. James helps him slip out of the lab coat, letting it fall to the floor. He moves his hands to the hem of Logan’s shirt and swiftly tugs it over his head, tossing it to the floor. He rubs his knuckles against Logan’s clothed erection before moving to pop the button and pull down the zipper, Logan taking over and pushing them down, stepping out of them one foot at a time before kicking them out of the way.

“Much better,” James says in approval, wrapping his hand around Logan’s throbbing cock. Logan thrusts into the touch, moaning at the delicious friction.

“Can I fuck you? Right here, on this desk?” Logan asks.

“God yes, please,” James answers immediately.

“Slide forward a little and lean back,” Logan commands.

James does as he’s told, sliding forward and leaning back, resting his head against the wall. Logan grabs the lube and pours some onto his fingers, then places it back on the desk. He trails two slick fingers over James’ hole before pressing them in. He scissors his fingers, spreading James open. He brushes against James’ prostate, earning a grumble of satisfaction from James. He works his fingers in and out before adding a third, sliding them in and out slowly.

“S’good, m’good. Need you now,” James pants.

Logan withdraws his fingers and grabs the lube, pouring more into his hand and slicking up his cock. He grips the base and moves forward, pressing the blunt head of his cock into James’ hole. James wraps his legs around Logan’s hips and pulls him in, his hands gripping the edge of the desk as Logan sinks in. Logan ceases his movements as he allows James to adjust.

“Move.”

Logan pulls back and snaps his hips forward, his mouth falling open at the tight heat encompassing him. He pulls back again, changing the angle of his hips and thrusting forward.

“Yes, right there,” James whines.

Logan leans forward as he thrusts in and out of James, striking his prostate each time. James meets Logan halfway, kissing sloppily as Logan works his hips. Logan reaches between them, wrapping his hand around James’ cock, his hand moving in time with his thrusts.

“Oh god, so close,” James groans into Logan’s mouth. They’re not kissing anymore, but merely breathing and gasping into each other’s mouths.

“Come for me, James,” Logan gasps, licking at James’ kiss swollen lips.

“Nnngh, yes,” James moans loudly, spilling onto his stomach and Logan’s hand, his head falling back against the wall.

Logan continues thrusting into James, working James through his orgasm as he contracts around him, pulling him into his own orgasm. He collapses against James’ chest, breathing heavily as he works through his own. He stills his hips and pulls back, removing his cock from James’ hole, the stimulation too much. He grabs James’ hand, pulling him along and collapsing onto his bed, both of them crawling under the covers.

“I’m really going to love this doctor thing, Dr. Mitchell,” James admits.

“Yeah, me too.” Logan agrees, curling up against James.

They fall asleep, wrapped up in each other, both happy at the sudden turn of events. Logan gets to fulfill his dream of helping others, and James, he gets to fulfill a bedroom fantasy he didn’t know he had. 

Yeah, everything definitely works out for the best.


End file.
